Don't Forget To Smile
by wtflyingwitchtroll
Summary: Serena, a new student attending Celadon High meets popular boy Ash Ketchum, however he is currently taken by the ignorant brat, Miette. She becomes best friends with Calem who slowly developed feelings for her. Serena becomes conflicted with whom should love. Will Serena choose Ash- the taken one, or Calem- her best friend? #Kalosshipping #amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My alarm buzzed about five times before I had the willpower to slap my hand on the snooze button. I groaned and mumbled, "Just five more minutes…"

Just then, a Fletchling flew in the room and grabbed my blanket, exposing me to the cold autumn breeze that came from the window.

"Fletchling! Give me three more minutes" I scolded. The tiny bird ignored my pleas and pecked my head and practically forced me to get up.

"Alright alright alright I'm getting up." I muttered.

I entered my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I quickly washed my face, put on slight makeup and brushed my long honey colored hair. I picked out my favorite outfit, a red skirt with a black blouse. I put on my black knee high socks and tied my shoes.

Grabbing my pink backpack as I rushed out the door. My pokemon Fennekin was still asleep in her cozy little bed. Lucky pokemon.

"Breakfast is ready Serena!" My mom yelled as I hurried down the stairway.

"I'll grab some at school." I said, running out to the front door.

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Especially on your first day of school!" My mom pleaded.

"I'll eat some tomorrow, I'm late mom! Bye! love ya" I waved bye and headed off to the bus stop.

My name is Serena. I'm an incoming Junior going to Celadon High. I recently moved to the Kanto Region after my mom got a job offer. Truth is, I was raised from Kanto in the first place. When I was little, I attended preschool and summer camp in Pallet Town; however, I had to move to Kalos a couple days after I started the summer camp program. Moving back feels weird to me. It's like everything was exactly the same as how I remembered it. I just hope that I get to meet new friends.

POV: third person

Serena arrived at school when the 5 minute bell rang. She quickly hopped off the bus and ran towards the front office. Then, CRASH.

Serena ended up falling on her butt as she collided with someone. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes.

"Whoops I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." A voice said. A hand was offered to help her up.

She blushed and took the person's hand. He helped her up and asked, "Are you alright miss?"

Serena nodded shyly.

"Oh that's a relief. I'm Ash by the way. Ash Ketchum." He shook her hand.

"S-Serena."

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Ash asked.

"Oh I um- I'm a- yeah i'm a new" Serena stuttered.

The 2 minute warning bell rang.

"Oh that's the 2 minute bell. Guess I gotta go to class. You should too. Maybe i'll see you around some time!" Ash waved by as he bolted down the hallway.

Serena played with her hair and blushed. "Ash Ketchum…. hehe cute boy."

Serena entered the front desk. The lady at the counter said, "Ah you must be the new student. Your mother just called to make sure you knew where to go. It is your first day after all. Here are your things, schedule, books, etc. If you need anything, please just ask anyone. They are all friendly people. Welcome to Celadon High Miss Serena."

Serena thanked the lady and took the schedule. She bowed and started to walk to her first class.

Serena knocked on the door of class 2A. A tall dark skinned teacher opened the door and said, "Ah welcome. You must be the new girl. Please, come in."

I followed the teacher to the front of the class.

"This is Serena. She's a new student who just recently moved from the Kalos Region. Please make her feel welcomed." The teacher said kindly.

The teacher turned to me and said, "I'm Mr. Brock, your Pokemon health teacher. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or the students. This is a Pokemon School, so you may bring your pokemon with you. However, please refrain from battling during classtime."

Serena nodded and thanked Mr. Brock.

"Please sit next to Ash Ketchum. You'll be partners for the rest of the semester so better start making friends!" Mr. Brock said as he pointed to the empty seat.

Ash looked up and immediately thought, "hey it's that girl that I bumped into. Wow she was really a new student after all."

Serena sat down next to Ash and smiled. "Hi Ash."

"Hi Serena. Looks like we're gonna be partners! Sorry about this morning though. Hope you forgive me." Ash said.

"It's okay, no biggie." Serena said.

A redheaded girl behind me tapped my back and said, "Hi I'm misty. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Serena. Hello." Serena said shyly.

"Do you wanna come hang out with me and my friends? You seem like a nice person." Misty said.

Serena nodded. No way was Serena passing up an opportunity to meet a friend.

POV: Serena

It was lunch time before I knew it. Man I was starving since I skipped breakfast. I decided to get a big plate of saucy spaghetti and meatballs. I was anxious and ambiguous of where I was going to sit at lunch. Sometimes being the new kid sucks.

"Hey Serena! Come sit with us!" Misty waved to me and called out.

I smiled and started to walk towards Misty's table as I slipped on water. My plate of spaghetti flew up and out of my tray….annnnd landed….. on a girl's….chest. The girl screamed on the top of her lungs. It echoed in the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" I apologized a million times as I tried to get the remaining pieces of pasta off the girl's shirt.

"How DARE you touch me? Who the hell are you?" The blue haired girl said rudely.

"I'm- I'm really sorry. I'll pay for the drycleaning and-" I stuttered and panicked. She interrupted me.

"Save it bitch." She said.

I stopped talking. Just then, Ash rushed up to us.

"Woaaah Miette….. what happened to youuu?" Ash asked.

Miette scoffed and pointed at me. "This girl purposely slammed her lunch at me!"

I hung my head down, ready to take all the blame and scolding from the rude girl.

"She probably slipped on something. You're overreacting Miette." Ash said to her.

"Just go to the bathroom and get cleaned up okay babe?" Ash said.

My head jolted up as I heard the word, "babe." They're dating? That's his girlfriend?

"Hmph. Fine. But I really won't forgive you for this. You'll pay." The blue haired girl scoffed. She huffed and turned to the exit the cafeteria and into the bathroom doors.

Ash turned to me. "Wow you put on quite a first day impression. People are gonna be talking about that for a while." Ash chuckled. "That girl is Miette by the way." He said.

"I'm really sorry about her shirt. It was an accident, I slipped on a puddle of water and-" I quickly confessed.

"Don't worry about it. It's over now. Now I suggest that you should get a new lunch or something. I have to go calm Miette down even more before she ends up doing something crazy. Well, cya Serena." Ash waved and started to head towards the exit.

"Thanks Ash, for helping me." I said quickly.

"Anytime!" He called back. I smiled as the door closed after he left. I went to sit with Misty.

"Woahhh did I just see that? DID YOU ACTUALLY PURPOSELY THROW FOOD AT THE MIETTE?" Misty said.

"No it was an accident. I slipped on water." I defended.

"Accident or no accident, that was cool." Misty said. "Good Job Serena."

"These are my friends by the way, May, Iris, and Dawn." Misty introduced to me.

They waved hi. Dawn said, "Let's be good friends Serena!" I shook hands with them and smiled.

Today was a good first day. Kinda.

 **NEW CHAPTER IS UUUPPPP AND READY! Hope you guys liked it :-)**

 **Read and review I'll need your opinions on this!**

 **I'll try to post a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday so stay tuned.**

 **Happy reading friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3rd person POV

The next day, Serena struggled with opening her locker. "Wait was it right left right? or left right left…?" the honey colored hair girl muttered.

A guy came up from behind her and said, "Right left right." He placed his hand over hers as he helped her unlock her locker. _Click._

Serena had a slight pink blush on her cheeks. "Oh-oh t-thank you so much."

The guy chuckled as he opened his locker next door to hers. "Aren't you the new girl here?" He asked.

She nodded shyly. Serena took out her hand and the guy shook it. "I'm Calem, nice to meet you."

"Serena." She smiled at him. He had long black hair and wore a dark blue track jacket with black joggers and a red hat and sunglasses perched at the rim. His colors resembled Ash in a way. He carried a black messenger bag with a single strap across his chest.

"I heard you… uhh had an 'accident' with Miette yesterday. I was in line getting my lunch when I saw that happen. You okay though?" Calem asked.

Serena winced and hesitated. "mmm...yeah! i guess. I mean, i really don't care. She was kind of rude to me but like whatever ya know? New girl always gets SOME sort of attention, even if she doesn't want it."

Calem chuckled. "Ahh. well where are you headed?"

"Room 4-B." Serena replied while taking out her books and closing her locker.

"Oh sweet, I'm room 4-A. I'll accompany you there." Calem said. "If you don't mind."

Serena smiled at the boy. "Sure! This is only my second day so I can still get lost."

They started to head to class. Calem politely took her books from Serena's arms and walked with her side by side to class. Serena blushed again as she held her hands behind her back.

From a distance, Ash saw the pair walking to class together. He pouted. "Awh, Serena was supposed to wait for me to walk with her.."

Serena sat down with her friends at lunch. Misty was munching on an apple and May was aggressively indulging her food.

"Oh… my god." Dawn said.

Serena looked up from her food tray and at Dawn. "What Dawn?"

Dawn pointed. "Look. It's the Elite 4."

Serena looked up to see everyone staring at the squad. A tall guy wearing black and purple pants with auburn spiky hair, a blonde boy dressed in a light blue jumpsuit, Calem, and Ash in the middle.

Dawn pointed at the spiky hair guy. "That's Gary Oak. Professor Oak's grandson. He like, invented the pokedex. That blonde one over there? That's Clemont. He's like the smartest kid in the school. That guy next to Ash? Calem. He's more like the lonesome silent type but he's a real sweetheart. And the guy in the middle, you already know. Ash freaking Ketchum. The hottest, most cunning, strongest, and most popular guy in this whole school. Rumor is, that he's friends with the Champion Cynthia and they practice battling like every weekend or something. It's like, amazing you know?"

Serena jawdropped. "Ash? Ketchum? Come to think of it, Ash Ketchum does sound a bit familiar…." Serena thought to herself.

"So what is..like the Elite 4?" Serena asked. "Isn't that term only used for like the ACTUAL elite 4 of the Regions? Like, you know the ones that you battle before the champion?"

Dawn said, "It's like a reference to that. So think of like Celadon High as a region and they're like the Elite 4 of the Region. They're super freaking strong. Amazingly fast. Handsome. Smart. Perfect. Charismatic. Their bond with their pokemon is like no other trainer. Especially Ash. He's ranked #1 in the school for strongest trainer. Calem is second. Gary is third and Clemont is fourth."

Serena looked at Ash in awe. "And..Ash is going out with Miette, rightt? The blue haired girl I accidentally spilled food on yesterday?"

Misty piped in. "yes. but there's a rumor going on that Ash is still in love with his childhood best friend. He never got her name, but apparently they went to summer camp together for only like a week before she had to move or something. No one has heard of her before, and no one knows where she is. That obviously didn't stop Miette from pursuing him though. Miette's like the school''s best baker. She made all the desserts that the kids eat with only her Slurpuff. But she's a spoiled little brat. Annoying attitude. I dont know how Ketchum fell for her."

Iris added, "There's also a rumor going on that Miette is cheating on Ash with this guy named Drew. But there's no evidence."

May said, "Drew is a stupid kid. He's thirsty af. Like, even with all the water pokemon in the world using water gun at him, it still wouldn't be able to quench his thirst. He HAS to make out with at least one girl, like a day. It's disgusting." May rolled her eyes.

Serena thought to herself. "Some girl in summer camp huh…."

The Elite 4 went to sit at their own tables with their own cheerleaders surrounded them.

To Serena, they just looked like normal teenagers who just want their own privacy. Serena quiety ate her lunch.

School ended and Serena started to pack up her things in her backpack. Then, Calem came up to her and said, "Hi Serena." Serena looked up and smiled. "Hi Calem. What's up?"

"Are you going straight home after this?" He asked.

"mmmm yeah but I usually head to the library to study around 6. I can't focus at home because my mom likes to ride her rhyhorn from 4-7. The noise can be kind of distracting for me to do homework." Serena replied.

"Oh awesome because I like to go to the library too! It's super quiet and no one disturbs you. If you want, we can go grab a bite to eat and then head over to the Saffron Library. Is that alright with you?" Calem asked.

"Oh it's totally fine. I would love it if you studied with me. Are we going with just the two of us or is the 'Elite 4' gonna come too?" Serena asked.

Calem laughed. "So apparently everyone calls us the 'Elite 4' now...hahaha. And no it's just gonna be us two."

Serena nodded. "Okay." She smiled and blushed to herself as she walked with Calem out the door.

Some bystanders saw the two and said, "Calem making a move on the new girl huh… and I thought I was getting close with him..."

One girl said, "She's not even pretty lmao."

"Whatever. It's Calem's loss." Another said and walked off.

Serena and Calem walked to a bakery to buy some bread to eat. She took out her wallet to pay for her pastry when Calem beat her to it.

Serena smiled but said, "hey! I wanted to pay for thanking you for holding my books to class this morning."

"Don't worry about it Serena." Calem said with a smile.

The honey haired girl started to blush slightly.

They were back on the road when a pokemon out of the grass appeared. It was a mean looking Gengar. Serena screamed in fright as Calem threw out his pokeball. "Greninja, I need your assistance!"

A dark blue frog appeared out of the pokeball. "Greninja, use quick attack!"

The frog pokemon was lightning fast as it hit the foe. Gengar threw a shadow ball at the frog but it easily dodged the move. "Greninja, great job. Now use hydro pump!" A powerful blast of water came from Greninja's mouth as it hit the Gengar. Gengar used shadow ball again at the blue pokemon. It collided with water pulse and made a big explosion.

The purple Gengar, now terrified of the amazing power Greninja had, fled in fear.

"Greninja, you were wonderful. Thank you buddy." Calem returned his pokemon back in it's pokeball.

"Wow that was amazing Calem! Your Greninja was super strong, super fast, just amazing. I can tell that you two are really close and totally in sync."

Calem chuckled. "Well it took a long time for us to finally agree with each other but yeah I agree with you. Greninja is very reliable and he's gotten me out of tough situations."

"Thank you, once again." Serena smiled at Calem.

Calem looked into Serena's eyes and had a slight red tint on his cheeks. "awh, it was nothing. anything to keep you safe. Well...we're gonna be at Saffron Library in just a couple of minutes. Let's get going."

"Yes...lets." Serena said to herself as she followed Calem.

 **AHH YES CHAPTER 2 IS UP!**

 **sorry i had to put some slight kalosshipping in here. Don't worry, i'm not gonna hurt amour too much. it's just to keep the storyline interesting :-)**

 **it is now 3 am and my sleep schedule is horrible.**

 **School for me is in a couple of days so i might not be able to update every Sat / Sun. But i'll really try to write a couple chapters ahead of time and just publish a new chapter a week when it's due.**

 **Happy reading fellows.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the library, Serena and Calem found a spot to study. Serena whispered, "Hey Calem, can I ask you something?"

Calem nodded while still focused on doing his Pokehomework. "What's up?"

"How did you end up being an Elite 4 member? for Celadon High?" Serena asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy that's for sure. Okay. So the first Friday of every month, students have a big whole tournament that they compete in. Based on their experience with their pokemon, grades, and profession, they compete against each other. Say you're a pokemon trainer for Class A- battling. Then you'll have to face some other trainers who are into Class A. For example, Ash, Gary, Clemont and I are all Class A trainers. We battle. But let's say like Miette doesn't like battling. She would be in Class B. Class B usually has bakers who compete to make pokeblocks, pokepuffs, poffles, and so on. Class C is for Contest people who not only battle against other trainers, but use their pokemon to make combination moves to appeal to the audience." Calem explained. Serena nodded.

"So how I became an Elite member was that because every month we compete, it's a tournament and if you win a battle, you move up. You lose and you're out of the competition. So far, Ash has won all battles this semester. He's trying to go for undefeated but not if I can help it. There is a upcoming battle in 2 weeks and just because he's my friend, doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on him." Calem chuckled.

"Ahh I see. Well...I'm gonna root for you!" Serena said cheerfully.

Someone did a "shhhhhh" at Serena, so the honey haired girl lowered her voice.

"Calem… what kind of class do you think I should be?" She asked.

Calem gave it a thought. "Hmmmm, I don't know. Whatever your heart tells you to be. I heard your mom is a Rhyhorn racer. That's a class D. So you can be a rider when you grow up."

Serena shook her head. "I'm not too fond of Rhyhorn racing…."

"Oh I see…. well there's always other classes that you'll be interested in. Just take your time and you'll find out what your dream is in no time!" Calem said with a smile.

1 hour later…

"Hey Serena? It's 7:45 and my mom just texted me that I have to go home now. She's pretty worried about me. Are you done with homework and ready to leave?" Calem whispered.

Serena replied, "Not quite. I'm still studying and because I transferred in so late, I have a lot of work to catch up on. You can go on home without me and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"You sure? It's pretty dark out here, what if it's not safe for you to walk alone?" Calem said with a worried expression.

"Nah it's ok. I have my pokemon Fennekin with me. She'll protect me." Serena assured.

"Oh alright then. Here's my number. Text me when you get home safe." Calem said as he scribbled his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Thanks Calem. For everything. Be safe now!" Serena waved bye.

"I should be telling YOU that Serena. haha. Okay goodnight!" Calem waved bye as he walked out the sliding doors. Serena saw him get up on his Altaria and they started to hover above the air. The next thing she knew it, Calem was already gone.

1 hour later…

It was nearly 9 and Serena just finished her last subject of Professor Rowan's Pokemon Physics. The poor girl yawned and stretched. She got up to pack her stuff and said to herself, "Alright Serena. Time to walk home."

She exited the library and took a deep breath. To get to her home, she had to pass through a dark forest which was the quickest way to get there. She headed into the trees, although she was a little scared. She was still pretty new to this Region even though nothing has changed since she left.

It was quiet. Too quiet. A gush of cold wind blew at Serena as she shivered.

Just then, she heard a rustle.

"W-Who's there?" She said with a shaky voice. The rustling sound was headed toward her. Serena saw a big dark shadow in front of her. She screamed and started to run.

"HELLLLLPPP! AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Serena shrieked and ran for her life. She tripped on a tree root and fell. Serena was on the verge of crying when sudden she heard a voice.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" A bolt of lighting hit the dark shadow and it cried out in slight pain. Terrified, the dark shadow fled away in the bushes.

A pikachu approached Serena with a worried expression. Pi pikachu?

"I'm fine Pikachu thank you so much for saving me." Serena said with a smile.

The yellow mouse pokemon sighed with relief.

Just then, a trainer followed behind the pokemon. It was Ash Ketchum.

"S-Serena? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah it's me. Hey Ash…" Serena said shyly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, worried.

"Not at all. I'm fine, really." Serena said. She tried to get up but winced in pain.

Ash knelt down and said, "It looks like you've scratched your knee when you fell." He took out a bandaid from his backpack and put it on Serena's knee. Then he took her hand and pulled her up into an embrace.

Serena started to have slight blurry flashback memories of her when she was little. It reminded her of a deja vu situation.

Ash held Serena's waist and helped her walk out of the forest into brighter light.

They sat down at a park bench and he took off his jacket and put it on Serena. "You're freezing cold Serena." He said.

Serena turned slightly pink. Ash threw out a pokeball. "Charizard, come on out!"

An orange dragon like pokemon with huge wings roared and it echoed in the quiet fields.

"Hey Charizard, my friend Serena got injured while walking in the forest. Do you think you can help me fly her home safe?" Ash asked politely.

The orange pokemon nodded and got down so it was easier for Serena to climb up. Serena tried to but it still was too big for her so Ash carefully and effortlessly lifted her up and placed her on the orange pokemon's back. Its wings started to flap and it hovered in the air. Soon, they were off in the dark night sky.

"So Serena, why WERE you walking alone in the forest at this time?" Ash asked.

Serena said, "I was studying since I had a lot of work to catch up on. Calem had to leave a little bit early."

"When that pokemon tried to attack you, why didn't you call out your pokemon to protect you?" Ash asked curiously.

"Oh..I-I guess I was too panicked to call out Fennekin. The first thought I had was to run." Serena said bashfully.

"Ah well it's ok, without your scream, I never would have heard and you could have been in some serious trouble. Next time, whenever you are away from home past 8:30, just give me a call and I'll take you home." Ash said sweetly.

"Awhh thank you Ash. I really appreciate it." Serena said.

"Hold on tighter it's pretty cold and windy up here." Ash warned.

Serena blushed madly as she tightened her grip on Ash's waist.

"So where do you live Serena?" Ash asked.

"I live in Pallet Town. Riiiightttttttt there." Serena pointed.

"Oh my Arceus no freaking way." Ash said.

"What?" Serena asked.

"WE'RE NEIGHBORS!" Ash said happily. Serena smiled and laughed.

"Wow I didn't realize that. Well this is amazing! We can walk home together after school or now you HAVE to call me when you're staying out 'll be more convenient for the both of us." Ash joked.

"Haha, alright ash." Serena agreed.

The orange pokemon softly landed and Ash helped Serena get off.

"Wo-woahh" Serena fell and Ash caught her. Unfortunately they fell to the floor and Serena landed on top of Ash's chest. Turning beet red, Serena panicked and quickly got up. "OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. HONEST." Serena said as she sprung herself up and blushed red, it could put a Vulpix to shame. Ash got up and laughed. "Hey don't worry about it." He helped Serena walk to her door. She entered the house and turned to say goodbye to Ash.

"Well thank you Ash. I'll see you tomorrow neighbor." She winked at him and quickly closed the door. Serena slid down and sighed dreamily. "Oh Ash...if only you weren't taken…" She thought.

Serena crept to her window and saw Ash walking next door to unlock his house. When he entered the house, she turned away and smiled to herself.

Serena walked upstairs and crept into her room, to make sure she didn't wake up her mom.

She took a quick shower and texted Calem.

 _Hey, it's Serena._ The text was delivered.

A couple seconds later, Serena's phone flashed. She picked it up to see a response.

 _Hey Serena, it's Calem. Did you get home safe?_

 _Yeah. Ash kind of rescued me. Some pokemon attacked and he was there to save me with his Pikachu. Then he took me home so I'm perfectly fine._

This time, it took a bit longer for Calem to respond but he did respond.

 _oh. glad to know that. ok well it's almost 10 so you should get some sleep. we have school tomorrow. night serena._

Serena texted back goodnight with a smiley face. She put the phone down and slid into her bed. She stretched and yawned and turned off the lamp. The tired girl closed her eyes and fell asleep in just a couple of minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: Serena

I woke up to the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. I quickly skittered down and saw my mom and Ash laughing. Ash was eating pancakes and drinking orange juice.

"Mom? Ash?" I said in a confused tone.

"Oh good morning Serena. I was making breakfast for you when this nice boy knocked on the door. He said he will walk with you to school." Mom said.

Ash chimed in, "yeah I'm actually her neighbor. We wanted to welcome you for moving in and have a little party but we never found the right time to ask." He gulped down his juice.

"Oh no it's totally fine, we don't need a party." I stammered. I didn't want Ash to go through the trouble to prepare a party for us.

"Then you and Ash can go and hang out sometime after school or maybe even tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow. Maybe watch a movie or something. Serena is still new in this Region after all." My mom pitched in.

I turned slightly pink. "oooohkaay im gonna go get ready so we can go to school now." I said. I ran back upstairs to get washed up.

10 minutes later…

I tied my shoes and took my backpack and walked down the stairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and a water bottle and said, "come on Ash, let's go to school."

Ash got up and thanked my mom for the meal. I walked out the door and Ash bowed and said goodbye. "I'll take care of Serena Mrs. Johanna really well!" He said as he followed me.

"I really hope you do Ash Ketchum…" my mom said to herself.

Walking to school….

"That was SOOOO embarrassing Ash Ketchum. You don't even know." I said.

"Your mom is pretty chill." Ash said. I scoffed. "My mom? chill? SHE LIKES TO EMBARRASS ME SO MUCH."

"No it's fine. really. I really like your mom." Ash said.

I sighed. Now nothing will stop Ash from visiting.

On the way, we saw Calem.

"Calem!" I called out and waved. He turned and smiled a little. He waved back and stopped walking so we could catch up.

"Hey Calem. Wanna walk with us to school?" I asked.

Calem and Ash fist bumped. "Sup bruh."

Calem nodded. "Sure, if its alright with you." I nodded and we continued walking.

Ash asked us, "Did you study for Oak's test? Clemont told me it's gonna be easy. But then again, it's Clemont."

We both nodded. I said, "Yeah I studied at the library with Calem yesterday. He really taught me a lot about understanding pokemon types, such as which ones are supereffective and not really effective."

Calem said, "I think we all have Oak and Rowan together. But I know you two have Brock while I have Birch and I know that Serena and I have Juniper while Ash has Sycamore. So technically we're all in about the same classes."

"We should all study together! Just the 3 of us!" I said.

Ash winced. "mmmm im not sure if Miette would like that. She usually drags me on her shopping dates."

"Oh how fun!" I said cheerfully. Ash shook his head. "Grocery..shopping dates. She tells me which type of sugar she should use or what color cabbage is better. It gets so boring. I'd rather train or battle Pokemon or something you know?" Ash complained.

"Ah… I see…" I said. Talking about Miette sort of lowered the mood.

We finally arrived at school. Ash and Calem said, "Hey Serena, you should go meet our friends. They're really nice." I said shyly, "ookay.."

I went to the group containing the other two Elite 4 members.

I was walking next to Calem and Ash was next to Calem.

Gary called out, "Woah check out the babe Calem brought!" He whistled. I blushed and hid my face in my hair.

"According to my statistics, her name is Serena. She just recently moved in here from the Kalos Region. She has long honey brown hair and her favorite color is pink. Class is to be announced soon. Hmmm I wonder if she's gonna be a Class A, B, or C."

Gary said, "I think she's gonna be a class D. Her mom was the famous Rhyhorn racer."

I walked up to the table. "Hi, my name is Serena nice to meet you." I gave out my hand and Gary immediately kissed it.

"Gary's the name. Battling is my game. Also Professor Oak's grandson. Don't mean to brag or anything.." Gary boasted. Serena blushed and giggled.

Calem looked a little bitter and Ash shoved Gary away. "Go away you creep." Ash joked.

Clemont shook hands with Serena. "My name is Clemont. There's really nothing special about me."

I shook my head. "I heard you're like, the smartest kid in this school. Like how totally awesome. It must be so nice to be naturally smart."

"Ohhh i mean i guess..I can always help you study if you like." Clemont said.

"That'd be wonderful thanks Clemont!" I said.

From afar, Miette was glaring at Serena. "Isn't that the new girl flirting with the Elite 4?" A girl said.

"Isn't that the girl who spilled food on you Miette?" Another girl added.

"That skanky whore is gonna be transferring out of class when I'm done with her." Miette scowled through her teeth.

The bell rang and we all headed to class.

I entered Professor Oak's room and sat down next to Calem. Ash sat behind us.

Professor Oak said, "Okay class we have a Chapter test today. Please put away everything but a pencil and eraser.

Oak passed out the paperwork and i wrote my name on it. I turned the page and read the first problem.

True or False: Water Type is supereffective against Fire type.

This was totally easy for me. I remembered Calem talking about this. I marked True. I zoomed through the test in just a couple of minutes. I double checked my work and Oak said, "TIME's up everyone. Please pass the tests up."

I slammed my pencil down and stretched. "Oooh boy I got this A in the baagggg~~" I sang.

I turned to Calem. "How'd you do?" He gave me a smile and a thumbs up. "Good thing we studied yesterday right?" He said. I high fived him and said "Couldn't have done it without you." Calem blushed.

We walked out to our next class and Ash put his arms around me and Calem. "That test was a breeze. Did you get that extra credit point? The one about about the eeveelutions?"

I said, "yeah I wrote 8! Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Sylveon, Glaceon, Espeon." Calem patted my head. "Good Job Serena."

"After school, wanna grab a bite to eat somewhere?" Calem asked. "Okay!" I said happily.

Ash whined. "awwwwwh maaan i wanna go!"

We pouted. "I'm sorry Ash… maybe next time if you talk to Miette about it!" I said.

"That girl won't let me do ANYTHING but train or study." Ash facepalmed.

"Ohhh ASSSHHYYYY POOOOO~~" a voice called out. Ash looked. "Oh speak of the devil…"

She came up to us and grabbed Ash's hand. "babe can you walk me to class hmmm hmmm hmm?" She pouted and gave a puppy face.

Ash said, "But Serena and I have the same class and Calem is right next door and your class is across the school campus…."

Miette whined and threw a mini tantrum. "Fine. Be that way. I guess you don't love me after all. hmmph." Ash groaned and looked at me. I winced but motioned him to go on with her.

He said, "Fine…." He let Miette drag him down the hall by the hand.

I turned to Calem and said, "Wow… is he WHIPPED…."

Calem joked and made a whipping sound. We both laughed as we walked to class together.

After school Calem and I walked to an ice cream shop. I chose strawberry and Calem chose blueberry.

His tongue started to get blue and I said, "omg Calem your tongue is blue" I laughed. He stuck out his tongue at me even more.

It was getting late and Calem's mom called him again to go home. I laughed and said, "It's okay, this time, I have Fennekin with me. She can protect me." Calem said, "One day, I will DEFINITELY walk you home. I promise." He took out his Altaria and waved by as he flew home.

I got up to walk home. On the way, I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I bowed.

I looked up and saw Miette. "Oh hi Miette." I said politely.

She stopped me from walking. "Hey. I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot. So… let's just be friends?" Miette gave out her hand. I smiled and shook it. "Hi Miette, I'm Serena. Nice to meet you."

We sat down on a bench and started to make a conversation.

Then, Miette said, "Serena, do you see that vending machine over there? Do you mind getting me a water bottle?" She gave me money to use.

"Okay! I'll be right back." I said.

POV: 3rd person

Miette watched Serena walk to the vending machines. Then, she took out her phone and snuck it into Serena's purse.

Serena came back with the water bottle and change. "Here you go Miette."

"Thanks. And im sorry Serena, it's 6 and I should be getting home for dinner. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Miette got up to hug Serena and she left.

Then, when she turned her back, she had a sinister look on her face.

 **ahhh yes. drama time.**

 **ps: i just started school a couple days ago so I will be needing more time to work on each chapter. I know i promised i'll try to upload every week, but please don't be mad if i skip a week or two. thanks for reading guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Serena and Ash walked to school together.

"So Serena, what did you do after I left with Miette yesterday?" Ash asked curiously.

Serena said, "Oh I hung out with Calem for some ice cream. They had genuine ice cream made straight from moo moo milk! It was so tasty."

"Oh how cool! I've always wanted to try it. Maybe next time we can go together." Ash said.

"Oh yeah and I also met your girlfriend after Calem left. She's actually really nice! She gave me a hug and all. I think the whole 'lunch spilling accident' is all behind her now. Maybe you me, Calem and Miette can go hang out one day. The four of us." Serena said cheerfully.

While walking to school, Serena accidentally tripped on a tree root but luckily Ash was there to catch her. Her bag fell and a whole bunch of items fell out.

"Oh darn it!" Serena pouted as she knelt down to pick up her stuff.

Ash bent to help the honey colored hair girl. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw a glittery sparkly phone.

"Hold on Serena, what is this phone doing in your bag?" Ash asked.

Serena looked up after putting her notebooks in her bag. "Hmm? What? I didn't know that was even in my bag. That's not even my phone? Who's is it?"

"It's Miette's. I tried texting her yesterday but she never answered me. Maybe this is why. Serena, did you steal her phone?" Ash asked.

"What? NO. Why would I? I have my own phone!" Serena exclaimed as she pulled out her phone in defense.

"Judging at how surprised you are, I believe you. Miette is up to no good. She probably put her phone in your bag to accuse you or something." Ash said.

"What should I do Ash? I'm scared. Why is Miette doing this? I thought she wasn't a type to do this…" Serena said sadly.

"I'm as upset as you are. Don't tell anyone, but I was actually planning to break up with her this week. But due to this stupid action of hers, I'll break the news today. I haven't been living a happy and healthy relationship with her anyways. It's time to move on and focus on something more important, like pokemon battling other than relationships." Ash said sternly.

Ash helped Serena up and they continued to walk down the path.

"Don't worry Serena. I believe you. I got your back. Miette's not gonna hurt you anymore." Ash said sweetly.

Serena had a slight tint of blush appear on her cheeks followed with a small smile.

They arrived at school and started class.

Serena opened her books when suddenly, the door burst open.

Miette busted into the room and scanned it. Then our eyes met. She pointed at me and said, "THERE'S YOUR THIEF. SHE'S THE ONE WHO STOLE MY PHONE."

Principal Jenny entered the room and said, "Serena? The new student? Are you sure it's her?"

Miette huffed, "I hung out with her yesterday and apparently, she liked something a little more valuable since she probably couldn't afford it. Why don't you check her purse to see for yourself?" The blue haired girl crossed her arms and gave an evil smirk.

Serena was paralyzed with fear. The principal walked down the aisle and asked, "Miss Serena, would you care to open your bag so I can take a look inside it?"

Serena slowly took out her bag from under her desk and opened it for Principal Jenny to investigate.

It took a while but the principal announced, "False alarm students. Miette's phone is not in Serena's bag so she is not the thief."

Serena sighed.

"WHHHHAT!?" Miette screamed. "How is this possible? I could have swor-" She started to accuse but then Ash stood up in front of the class and pulled out her phone.

"Looking for this Miette?" Ash said.

"But-how did you" Miette asked with a bitter glare.

"Serena would never steal an iphone 5 like yours when she already has the iphone 6. Also, I walked with her today to school and she didn't even know the phone was slid into her purse. The only reason it could have been in her purse in the first place is if someone put it in there on purpose to frame her. You said you two were hanging out yesterday so what's a better explanation than that?" Ash defended in a clear strong voice.

Miette started to stutter and sweat.

"Also, when you're caught lying, you tend to stutter and sweat droplets. Who knows you better than anyone else in this school? Your boyfriend. Actually…. ex. Miette, I'm breaking up with you. I was never happy in this relationship anyways. You should also focus on your pokemon contest performing career. I'm too much of a distraction." Ash announced.

Everyone in the class jawdropped and gasped.

Miette shrieked. "Yo-You're breaking up w-with me?" She stomped her feet. "HmmmPH. THIS ISN'T OVER YOU KNOW." Miette stormed out the room and slammed the door. The room shook a bit and it was dead silent.

Principal Jenny said, "Well….this is a bit of an awkward situation. Sorry for bothering your class. I'll make sure Miette doesn't do this again. Carry on." She said as she bowed and walked out the door.

Once the door closed, every girl in the room turned to Ash Ketchum and asked, "ASH, LET'S HANG OUT TONIGHT." "Ash I have an upcoming party on Saturday, it would mean the world if you attended."

"Ash! Do you wanna go train or something some time? I could use a little help with my pokemon. Maybe you can give me a few pointers."

Girls clamored around Ash as he sweat dropped.

"Sorry girls. I LITERALLY just broke up with Miette like 2 minutes ago. I won't be looking forward in a relationship anytime soon." Ash said putting his hands in defense and leaning back.

The girls sighed and pouted, "AWWWWhhhh" in unison.

Professor Oak announced, "ALRIGHT CLASS, SHALL WE GET BACK TO WORK NOW? Open your textbooks to page 420 and start on tonight's homework."

Serena looked back at Ash and gave him a thumbs up. Serena mouthed, "You did great today Ash."

Ash smiled back and started to work on his homework.

Calem whispered to me, "Serena are you okay?" She turned to Calem and touched his hand with a kind smile. "Never better Calem."

1st period ended and Ash, Serena and Calem walked to class together. Calem walked into Birch's class while Serena and Ash entered Brock's.

Ash sat down next to Serena and opened his book to start reading the chapter.

It was study down time and Serena quickly ripped out a scratch piece of paper and wrote in the neatest handwriting she could do in the time that Ash wasn't watching.

 _Hey Ash! You free to hang out today after school?_

 _-Serena._

Serena initialed it and folded the paper. She then nudged it to Ash's arm and quickly went back to do her homework.

In the corner of her eye, she saw him open it and scribble back. He low key folded it and slid it on Serena's desk. She gave it 10 seconds before looking at the paper to make it seem like she wasn't desperate or anything. Serena opened it and in legible handwriting, Ash wrote:

Sure! We can go to the movies or something. Also, this Saturday, there's an upcoming fair, we can go to that too. Now that I'm out of a relationship, I have so much free time. I'm already loving it.

Serena giggled to herself as she read the note.

She folded the scrap and put it into her pocket. The honey blonde girl smiled and continued doing her work.

Class ended and now Serena had a class with Calem without Ash. Calem texted Serena, "Hey you busy after school?"

Serena felt a buzz and opened her phone. She saw the text and quickly replied, "Sorry Calem not today! I'm hanging out with Ash today! Maybe another time :)"

"Alright have fun you two ;)" Calem replied.

Serena turned red and typed back in caps, "WHY THE WINKY FACE"

"Because oooh lala you totally like him" Calem teased.

"SHHHHHUSH YOU." Serena huffed and she threw down her phone.

In her peripheral, she saw Calem giggling like a dork which made her also smile a little.

It was lunchtime and Misty, Dawn, May and Iris were sitting at a table next to the Elite 4 Table.

Serena walked to the girl table and sat down. May immediately whispered in a low but excited voice, "So I heard Ash dumped Miette right in front of the class during 1st period, is it true?"

I nodded.

Misty said, "oh my gosh, Ash Ketchum is so dreamy~~"

"Too bad he's Serena's guy now~~" Dawn teased. I started to blush and turn red.

"See? She's blushing already." Iris added.

"Guys, I do NOT have a crush on Ash Ketchum." Serena defended. "At least not yet." I quickly added.

The girls at the table squealed in excitement. "You two would be the CUTEST couple in all of Kanto. Honestly." Misty said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Serena stared at the clock which made the repetitive ticking noise. She thought in her head, " _Just 30 more seconds…"_ Tick. Tock. Serena started packed up and was ready to burst out the door.

RIIIIINGGGGGGGG.

The honey haired girl bursted out the door and to her locker. She grabbed her books and power walked out the gates. She saw Ash waiting for her. His back leaned against a tree in the shade while he stared at her. The wind blew in his messy jet black hair.

Serena came up to him and smiled. "Hi."

He stood up and pointed to the road. "Ready to go?" Serena nodded and started to walk. Ash stopped her and let out his hands.

Serena looked at him in confusion. He motioned his head to her books that she was clutching ever so dearly out of anxiety. It gave her a couple seconds to process what he wanted.

He carefully took her heavy textbooks and continued walking ahead. Serena gazed at Ash and blushed for a bit.

"Hey wait up!" Serena called and walked faster to catch up with the boy.

The pair reached the movies. The two looked at the screen and Serena suggested Jurassic World.

Serena pulled out her wallet and started to take out some money but Ash beat her to it and walked up to the cashier. He paid for 2 tickets and turned to Serena and said "My treat."

Serena smiled and said, "Okay then can I at least buy the popcorn?"

Ash laughed. "Ahahaha alright."

They walked inside the dim lighted movie theaters. Serena sat down and Ash sat next to her. Serena put the popcorn in the middle and they started to chow down.

The movie started with some dinosaurs grazing and people entering to watch the show.

As the movie got more intense, Serena started to eat more popcorn. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

The same thing happened to Ash. They soon touched each other's hand while grabbing the popcorn. The two stopped for a second and their hearts started to pound. They quickly withdrew their hands out of the popcorn bag and laughed awkwardly. It was hard to see them blush in the dark but they were.

There was a sudden jump and the dinosaur roared. The movie theaters echoed and Serena screamed. Ash calmed her down and grabbed her hand. Serena froze not only from the dinosaurs but from Ash holding her hand. She started to turn red and blush madly. She turned hot and her heart pounded faster due to adrenaline. Everytime there was a scream or jump, Ash held her hand. Serena smiled and sighed.

 _Ash is so dreamy and sweet…. Wait…. Am i thinking this right now? Do I have a crush on ASH KETCHUM? But we're just friends...and he just got out of a relationship… Does he like me right now or is he using me as a rebound from Miette? what am I thinking? SNAP OUT OF IT SERENA. Come on girl. Just play cool…. ok who am I kidding why am i lying to myself. I'm so in love with Ash Ketchum…. But I can't just confess to him yet…. Even if he does develop feelings for me… People are gonna talk if we date and they're gonna think that I'm the reason they broke up…  
_ Ash waved his hand in front of Serena's face.

"Hey Serena, you okay?"

"huh? oh yeah. ahah just spacing out that's all hehe.." Serena replied nervously.

The two finished the movie and walked out the dark movie theaters. Serena stretched her arms and exclaimed, "that was a great movie! little scary, but that's okay."

Serena checked her phone and on the screen it flashed 6 pm.

"I have to go home soon. My mom might get worried." Serena said to Ash.

"That's fine. I'll walk you to your house."

Serena sighed and clutched her hand to her heart. _I'll give it some time before confessing to him…_

Serena got to her house. She turned and waved by to Ash.

"Thanks for treating me out today. I hope you're feeling ok...with the whole Miette thing and stuff…" Serena said shyly.

Ash shrugged. "It's nothing. Don't worry about Miette. If she ever bothers you, just let me know. You gotta have confidence and some spunk. You can do it Serena!" Ash said with a fist pump.

"Thank you Ash…" Serena said.

She opened her front door and looked back one more time. "Goodnight Ash."

"Serena?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Don't forget to smile." Ash said in a cheerful tone.

Serena blushed and smiled before closing the door.

 **Short chappie! Sorry, i just got back in this series again because YA GIRL FINISHED HER COLLEGE APPLICATIONS :)**

 **enjoy!**

 **Also, I know the Miette x Ash ship looks bad, but we need some type of antagonist in a good story right?**

 **I wasn't focusing on their pair anyways LOL. It's mainly Calem x Serena and Serena x Ash.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month had passed by since Ash and Miette's breakup and no one talked about the gossip anymore. It was all old news now. Serena and Ash continued to walk to school and back together. Some days after school Ash would help Serena battle and gain experience in pokemon training. In return, Serena would feed Ash and her Fennekin her sweets such as macarons. Serena also showed Ash tips in berry hunting and educated Ash which berry is safe to eat and not.

"Letmme try this berry." Ash said as he grabbed a big red berry off a tree.

"NO WAIT ASH, THAT'S A TOMA-" Serena called out.

"AHHHHH HOOOOOOOTTTTTT" Ash said as a burst of flames came out his mouth.

Serena quickly opened her water bottle and gave it for Ash to gulp down.

Ash sweated and wiped his mouth. "Ahhh. That's better." He gave back the water bottle.

"Thanks Serena."

"That was a tomato berry Ash!" Serena said in a worried and stern voice. She giggled soon after.

They played hide and seek, tag battles, and berry hunting.

After a couple of hours of playing, Serena opened up a picnic blanket for them to sit on by the shade. They took out their homework and helped each other.

"So fairy types are weak against….?" Serena quizzed.

"poison and steel!" Ash said. "But I don't think types really make a difference. As long as you have confidence and trust in your pokemon, you can pull off anything." Ash said with a determined voice.

Serena gazed at him with admiration.

"Wow...you're amazing Ash.." Serena said softly.

"What was that?"

"oh nothing..hehe." Serena smiled.

After finishing homework, they lied on their backs to watch the clouds.

"That one looks like your pikachu." Serena pointed at a white electric mouse shaped cloud.

"I think that one over there looks like your Fennekin." Ash replied.

Serena stared into the sky.

"Ash…? Can I ask you a question?" She said nervously.

"Yeah Serena, what's up?" Ash said with his eyes closed. His concentration was fixated on the caramel colored hair girl.

"Are we...best friends?" Serena asked slowly.

"Why wouldn't we be? I thought we kind of already established this, considering we practically do everything together." Ash replied.

"Ah i seee…." Serena said. "Can I ask another question?"

"Sure, ask me anything. Whats up Serena?"

"What kind of girls are you into?" Serena asked. The anxiety exemplified in the tone of her voice, setting an anxious, nervous mood.

Ash hesitated to answer. The awkward silence grew. Then he replied.

"I like girls who care for their pokemon. The girls that try hard and have confidence in them. They need to be determined and achieve their goals and to never give up on their dreams. Looks don't really matter to me because I think what's on the inside matters more than outside. But I do have one thing that makes me know when I like a girl." Ash said.

"And what's that?" Serena asked curiously.

"Those that have a nice smile. I like girls who have a soft subtle smile. They blush and get embarrassed at the tinest things. I'd also probably date someone I know well, like a close friend..or a… a-" Ash said.

"A best friend?" Serena asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah. I'd date a best friend…" Ash said softly before falling asleep.

Serena waved in front of his face. The sun was getting into his eyes so Serena sat up and shielded the sun with her hands.

After a while, Serena took his hat and covered his face to continue shielding the sun's hot blazing rays.

Serena turned to her side and admired Ash sleeping.

Serena closed her eyes and took a small nap. Shortly after Serena dozed off, Ash woke up with a snort. He glanced over at the beautiful sleeping girl and smiled.

Ash said to himself, "I'd date you, Serena." He leaned over and softly kissed her forehead.

Later that night, Ash walked Serena home. Serena waved bye cheerfully before entering the house.

She ate dinner real quick and ran upstairs into her room. Her mom said that she would be out for the night so Serena should go ahead and sleep without her.

The teen girl opened up the windows and saw Ash posing in front of his mirror with a pokeball. Serena took a long poking stick with a pointer finger and tapped on the glass window of Ash across her window. He noticed the noise and ran to get his notepad.

Serena got hers and wrote "Whatcha doing?" before showing it to the black haired boy at the window.

"Just practicing my throwing position. I gotta get ready because Finals are in a couple of weeks and for us pokemon trainers / Elite 4, we gotta train super hard cus we're battling against each other."

Ash wrote in lengthy sentences but broke them down so Serena could read while he flipped the notepad.

"I hope you win Ash. :)"

"Thanks Serena. I hope you'll be there to cheer me on in the area."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ash wrote "brb: be right back" And left his room.

Serena waited about 20 mins and he didn't come back. She closed her notepad and started to text her friends, study and work on homework. She also thought of a design for Fennekin's dress. Finals also meant competitions and pokemon performances.

Serena fell asleep on her desk when Ash returned. He glanced at the girl sleeping and gazed at her from his window. He threw out his pokeball and his Talonflame came out. "Shhhh Talonflame can you try to get into Serena's window and put a blanket on her? Also turn off the lights in her room please."

The bird pokemon obeyed its trainer. Ash returned it after saying thanks. He closed his window and went to sleep.

It was about 11 pm and the sky was dark. Unfortunately, Serena's window was opened and unlocked. Serena was sleeping alone while her mother was out. Serena yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Just then, she heard a whisper and a scratch. Serena froze and took her pokeball. She called out Fennekin and whispered "Hey Fenn, can you keep an eye out? I'm scared...I keep hearing things."

"Fenn Fenn!" The fire pokemon obeyed and jumped to a desk to peek out the window.

SUDDENLY, a machine grabbed Fennekin and the fire pokemon screamed its name.

Serena jumped from her seat and yelled, "FENNEKIN NO!"

Team Rocket appeared and said "HAHAAHHAH we got your pokemon! Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people within our-"

"CHARIZARD, USE FLAMETHROWER AT THE AIRBALLOON!" A voice called out.

Serena looked out her window and saw Ash commanding his pokemon. He hopped onto the flying pokemon and let out his hand for Serena to jump on. Serena whimpered.

"Do you trust me?" Ash asked. Serena nodded. She jumped and landed safely on the pokemon's back. Charizard let out a roar and sped to the fallen rocket balloon.

They landed on the ground and Ash yelled at the trio. "You bad thieves! Give Serena her Fennekin back!"

Team rocket rubbed their heads and complained. They threw out their pokemon, Gourgeist and Inkay.

Before the enemy pokemon could attack, the powerful Charizard let out a Blast Burn against them and they immediately fainted. Fennekin used a small but inflicting flamethrower and ran back to its owner.

Serena hugged her pokemon and started to cry. "I'm so glad you're okay Fennekin."

Ash looked at his Pikachu. "Pikachu, use electroball!"

"Pika pika piikaaaa!" The mouse pokemon bursted a yellow ball of electricity at Team Rocket.

"Team rocket's blasting off againnnn!" -ding-

Ash returned his pokemon and ran to Serena.

"Hey. You and Fennekin okay?"

Serena nodded. "Thank you so much Ash. I really appreciate it."

"Glad you're okay. Now let's go home." Ash took Serena's hand and led her to Charizard's back to head home. Serena climbed back into her house and her mom, Grace bursted into the room.  
"Serena! Where have you been? Are you alright? I've been worried sick about you!"

Serena hugged her mom and said, "Im okay mom, thanks to Ash." Grace looked out the window next door and Ash was outside still riding on his Charizard.

"Thank you so much Ash. What happened?" Grace asked.

"Team Rocket attempted to steal Fennekin. I'm just glad I was still awake to help Serena and I'm thankful she and Fennekin are in one piece." Ash smiled.

"Okay. Well be safe you two. I'm gonna go to sleep. You guys should sleep too, you have school tomorrow. Goodnight." Grace said as opened Serena's door to leave.

She smiled and closed the door. "Someday, Ash would make a great boyfriend for Serena...hehe."

Serena climbed back in bed and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned but was too scared of anyone breaking into her house again. She pulled out her phone and texted Ash.

"Ash? Are you awake?"

"hm? oh yeah. what's wrong?"

"I- I'm scared. Can...can you come over and stay with me till i fall asleep?"

Ash didn't reply to her text. Serena looked up to see that Ash was already climbing into her window. He dragged out a beanbag chair and sat next to Serena.

"Hey. You okay?"

Serena whimpered, "I'm scared someone's gonna try to break in again."

"Hey don't worry, I'm here now. I'll stay and keep guard till you sleep." Ash said sweetly.

He held her hand and Serena blushed underneath her blanket. She pulled the blanket up to her nose to conceal her rosy cheeks. The girl closed her eyes slowly and started to doze off.

The raven haired boy was still holding onto her hand when Serena was officially asleep.

Sunlight came through the windows and Serena woke up. She saw that the boy was already gone but she looked down to see the beanbag was stil there so she knew it wasn't a dream.

Serena smiled to herself. _Ash held my hand..._

 **Author's note:**

 **KINDA sorta long chapter to owe for the short one in chapter 6.. hehe. yay amour!**

 **Also, i've been getting criticism for not only this fanfiction, but my previous ones. Like guys...don't you guys read my notes and stuff? I specifically said "it's not in character" which means they don't relate to the anime's personalities. OUT OF CHARACTER... duh?**

 **Also if you think that amourshipping is overrated and dumb, then you can get out and you don't have to read this fanfiction and i wouldn't care. So honestly, be respectful that I make time to continue this series. If you're gonna review, give me constructive criticism and suggestions. I could end this series if i wanted to right now.**

 **k thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena got up out of bed the next morning and got dressed. She was just walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

Grace called out, "morning Serena! You're ready to go to school? You're okay right? Thank goodness Ash is neighbors with you. He'd make a good bodyguard for the future Kalos Queen...and boyfriend" Grace winked.

Serena turned red and turned around immediately. "NO HE WON'T. Stop it mom, you're embarrassing enough." Serena huffed and opened the door. She peeked out and a boy with a red hat and messy jet black hair smiled at her.

"Good morning Serena! You slept well yesterday right?" Ash asked.

Serena nodded. "Yeah! All thanks to you Ash. I really appreciate you for staying with me." Serena said shyly as she twirled her hair, slightly turning pink.

Ash thought, "dang she's so cute…"

"So….off to school?" Serena tapped Ash on the shoulder. Ash snapped out of his daydream and said, "Yeah! Okay let's go or else we will be late."

The two were walking to school when Ash turned to Serena. "Serena?"

"Yeah? What's up Ash?"

There was a small pause.

"Are you ready for finals?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure...I guess….It starts today huh… I think I'm going to fail Oak's berry final." Serena said unsurely.

"You taught me all about berries! You know this stuff by heart, it's ME who should be worrying." Ash said confidently.

"Tell you what, if you get an A on the Berry Final, I'll …..treat you out." Ash said, hesitatingly.

"Treat me out? Where?" Serena asked curiously.

"Uhhhhh….. I'll treat you out to dinner." Ash said shyly while scratching the back of his head.

"Okay. It's a deal." Serena said and shook his hand.

Serena thought to herself, "Ash is treating me out to dinner?! I must get an A on this final no matter what."

The school bells rang and class started. Oak came into the room and faced his students.

"Alright class. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. No more studying from this point on. You either know it or you don't. Best of luck. If i catch anyone cheating, you will be sent to the principal's office and an honor code violation." Oak said as he passed out the papers face down.

"You have 40 minutes to complete this multiple choice test and short essay about Berries. Ready? BEGIN." Oak announced as he pushed the timer button.

Serena turned her paper over and read the questions being asked.

"What berry is large, red, and spicy? It is used in soups in the winter to warm up the body."

Serena instantly thought of the time when Ash ate the red tomato berry. She giggled to herself and wrote down her answer.

"This berry can not only heal poisoned pokemon, but tastes sweet and soft and is hollow on the inside. What is it?"

Ash looked at his paper and thought hard. A memory flashed back to when Pikachu was poisoned while training with Serena. The honey haired girl ran to the trees and plucked a light pink berry.

Ash thought to himself, "Pecha berry!" He bubbled in his answers.

40 mins later….The timer rang.

"TIME IS UP! PENCILS DOWN." Oak said.

Ash and Serena both stretched in their seats. The two looked at each other and gave each other a thumbs up. Everyone got up to turn in their paperwork. Oak was scanning them on the grade cam. He showed Serena's paper on the computer it flashed a solid 100. Serena smiled and fist pumped the air.

"Congratulations Serena, you set the curve for the class, once again." Oak said.

Everyone behind Serena groaned and complained. "She always breaks the curve! I can never get a good rounded score cus of her." Someone grumbled.

Ash turned in his paper and a score of 96 showed on the screen. He smiled. Oak's eyes widened. "Ash, you got a 96? That's incredible! Since when did you jump from averaging 80% to 93%? Not that I'm suspecting you of cheating or anything." Oak asked curiously.

Ash said confidently and pointed to Serena. "She makes a great tutor."

Serena blushed and smiled as she grabbed her books.

Ash walked out with Serena and turned to face her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Wow Serena! You're amazing. Not only did you help me get a 96 on the final, but you got a perfect score! Now I have an A in this class. This is great!" Ash said happily.

Serena smiled. "Guess you owe me that dinner! Pick me up at 6?" She winked and walked off to get her books for their next class.

Ash was dumbfounded. "Not only is she smart and sweet, but she's also hella adorable."

As Serena was walking away she was knocking herself on the head. "Stupid stupid cliche move. Why did I wink at him?! He probably didn't even notice."

Ash caught up and said "Serena! We have Brock's class together remember? Let's walk together."

Serena sweatdropped and turned red. "THAT WINK WAS USED TOO SOON. I FORGOT WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES RIGHT AFTER" She thought and groaned to herself.

Finals were officially over. Serena ended getting all A's in her class and Ash ended with 3 A's with 1 B+.

Ash sighed. "I was so close to a 4.0 this semester!" Serena patted him on the back. "Maybe if you win your battle on friday, Sycamore might round your B+ to an A-"

"Yeah, we can hope for that." Ash said. "That means I have to train even harder for Friday's battle!" Ash suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah. Can we check who I'm battling before we go home Serena?"

Serena nodded and followed him to the battle charts list in the cafeteria.

Calem pulled Serena aside and smiled at her. "Hey Serena, how were finals for you?"

"Oh it's been okay I guess! I got 4.0 this semester." Serena said politely.

"That's straight A's Serena! What do you mean 'it's been okay' you're practically the smartest student I know!" Calem complimented her. Serena blushed. "Oh i guess..i just try hard to do well in school." Serena said. A strand of hair fell down on her face.

Calem walked closer to her and put her strand back behind her ear. She started to back up against the wall as Calem crept closer to her in an alluring facial expression. Serena sweatdropped. "Umm...Calem….? What are you doing?"

"I think you're really pretty Serena. Not only are you smart, but you have a great personality and you're beautiful. So I wanted to ask you…..will you...be my girlfriend?" Calem said as he put his finger under Serena's chin, making sure she had eye contact with him. Their foreheads touched. He was so close Serena could feel his breath.

Everyone screamed "OH MY GOSH CALEM IS ASKING SERENA TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" The crowd went wild.

"Soon, everyone's gonna find out about this Serena. You're not gonna be the heartbreaker that rejects me, are you?" Calem said slyly.

"Serena! Serena! Guess who I'm battling on Friday!" Ash called as he pushed through the crowd. He broke through to see Serena pinned against the wall with her eyes shut while Calem slowly started moving his lips to hers.

Ash-being stunned by this action dropped the piece of paper that showed who he was battling.

On the paper, it showed a bracket containing the names Ash vs Calem.

 **Author's note:**

 **HELLO HELLO EVERYONE. I'M BACK. Sorry I had writer's block for the longest time. Plus, I really had to focus in school. Sorry I apologized if I was being rude from the last A/N. I was just tired of harsh criticism but I can tell now that everyone else truly appreciates my stories. I'm back with writing more chappies for this. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for the cliffhanger...LOLOL New chapters every 2 weeks hopefully!**

 **PS: i got accepted into my dream college so lots of stress has been relieved :)**

 **On a more negative note, I did get into a car accident recently so I'm suffering from minor anxiety and trauma. I'm physically healthy and in perfect condition though however please, be patient with me. I will try to use my anxiety in a more positive way by writing to alleviate my stress. Thank you for reading and being patient. I love you guys all 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ash saw Serena pinned to the wall by Calem. He looked around and saw everyone whispering to each other.

Two girls that Ash overheard said "Is Serena gonna say yes to his proposal? I never even knew her and Calem were a thing…"

"Calem is way too good for Serena.." One said.

Another whispered "I always thought she had a thing with Ash cus they're like best friends ya know?"

Ash couldn't stand another minute watching those two.

He pushed through the crowd and shoved Calem off.

"Calem, you're invading Serena's space. GIve the girl some room will ya?" Ash said urgently.

Serena opened her eyes and relaxed a little. She sweatdropped and thought "Oh no...Ash saw us… What's he gonna think now?"

Ash took Serena by the wrist and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Calem dumbfounded.

There was a huge clamor as girls screamed. "ASH AND CALEM ARE FIGHTING OVER ONE GIRL? SERENA? OH THIS IS BIG NEWS. WAIT TILL THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS." Someone exclaimed.

The bell rang and that meant school ended. Ash was still dragging Serena outside the school and to the nearest tree.

"Ow- Ash you're hurting me…" Serena said.

Ash realized he's been forcing her to follow him after all this time. "Oh sorry." He apologized- not looking at her.

They stood under the shady tree together. Serena folded her arms and took a peek at Ash.

"Ash? You okay?" Serena asked calmly.

Ash didn't answer her.

There was some awkward silence between them.

"So… you're dating Calem…? Now…?" Ash finally spoke up.

"What? Oh no. I never said yes to him." Serena said, while looking down on the floor. She seemed to be kicking the dirt with her shoes, still crossing her arms.

The two didn't make eye contact with each other.

"Are...you gonna say yes?" Ash said.

Serena looked up at Ash in a surprised facial expression. "Huh? Why would you think I would say yes?"

"Don't you like him?"

"Well yeah...I like him. As a friend." Serena clarified.

"Oh." Ash said.

He looked at Serena. "I'm sorry I dragged you all the way here. I don't know what's going on with me lately. I guess I just got a little overprotective, that's all." He told her while scratching the back of his head.

"That's okay!" Serena smiled and reassured him. "I'm okay."

"Are….we still up for dinner tonight? With me?" Ash said in a slightly nervous voice.

The girl nodded and smiled. Her face turned slight pink from her natural blush. They started to grab their belongings and walk towards the direction of him.

Serena punched Ash in a playful way. "Mr. Jealous over here is gonna pick me up at 6 still?" She winked at the raven haired boy.

Ash turned a beet red. "I AM NOT JEALOUS! Just trying to take care of my bestie…"

Serena's smile faded slowly. She thought to herself. _Right…. Just a "bestie…"_

That night Serena flipped her room upsidedown in order to find the perfect clothes for dinner. She ran around and tossed clothes everywhere.

May was sitting on Serena's bed with her hand on her temple and shaking her head. "Serena, just wear something normal. Be yourself. Ash isn't the type of materialistic guy where he wants everything to be perfect. He just wants to have a friendly dinner with you."

Serena panted. "But this is the first time he's ever asked me to dinner. Shouldn't I put some effort so it looks like im not THAT much of a slob?"

"Yeah I guess. But whatever you wear, he's probably gonna think you're beautiful either way." May teased and stuck her tongue out.

Serena chose a cute white cold shoulder top with light blue high waisted jeans and black booties. She curled her hair and then tied it up with a pink bow. Serena was putting on makeup in her vanity desk.

"May? Do you think Ash likes me?" Serena asked. "Tell me sincerely."

May looked up from her phone. "Honestly, who WOULDN'T like you. I mean you're practically top 5% in school. You have an amazing sweet down to earth personality, you love pokemon, you can bake and cook. Like honestly? What AREN'T you good at?"

"I don't know...sometimes I don't think im good enough." Serena sighed.

May glanced at Serena who was staring at herself in the mirror. "You like this boy don't you?" May asked.

Serena hesitated, and then slowly nodded.

May smiled at her best friend. "I called it ever since you two met on the first day of high school. Even if he was still dating that jerk Miette."

Serena had an insight. "Wait a second. I met Ash before we met at high school. We were childhood friends at a camp back in Kanto." Serena got up from her chair and walked to her nightstand. May curiously glanced at the honey haired girl who opened her drawer.

She took out a blue handkerchief with a pokeball symbol.  
"That's right! I remember now. He was the boy back at summer camp when I tripped and fell. I got startled by a pokemon and right after, he found me injured. I scraped my knee falling and he took this handkerchief and wrapped it around my knee. He said 'feel better' and the words 'never give up'. Ever since, he's been my inspiration." Serena said to May.

"Oh. My. Arceus. This is like, some korean drama or something." May said.

"You have to tell him. You should return his handkerchief. Maybe he will remember you. Oh my gosh this is the cutest love story ever. Star crossed lovers from long ago. Childhood friends reuniting with their long lost love." May exaggerated and sighed. "I wish I had a cute love life like that."

Serena slapped May playfully. "I'll tell him tonight when he picks me up."

"Actually Serena...I think you should tell him...y'know...about how you feel about him. From my personal opinion...I think he likes you." May said.

"He broke up with Miette not too long ago." Serena defended- still hesitant and unsure.

"That story is soooo old. They broke up like 3 months ago." May rebutted.

"Honestly...tell him how you feel. What's the worst thing he could do to his best friend?" The brown haired girl said.

"Break off our friendship." Serena replied.

"I know it'll be awkward...but its better than him not knowing at all. Or what if he thinks you're not interested in a guy like him? You'll lose him before you even start." May indicated.

Serena sighed. "...eeeennnnnn Well i dunno. We'll see. I just really hope he-"

DING DONG.

May and Serena both looked at each other.  
"He's here."

The girls went downstairs and glanced out at the window. They saw Ash's jet black hair, a little neater than earlier today.

Serena turned to May and whimpered. "I'm nervous."

May hugged her. "It's okay. Just tell him how you feel." May placed the handkerchief in Serena's delicate hands and patted her on the shoulder.

The brown haired girl said, "I'll exit out the back door. You two have fun okay!? Tell us all about it in the group chat tonight. I'm sure Dawn, Iris and Misty are dying to know." The girl gave Serena a little squeeze on the hand before turning and leaving.

Serena turned and took a deep breath. She opened the door and Ash was waiting at her doorstep with a big smile. "Hey." He said. "You look pretty Serena."

Serena blushed and covered her face with her hand. "T-Thanks Ash."

Serena looked down in embarrassment and anxiety.

A single rose caught her eye. Ash held the rose to her face and she opened her mouth a little- slightly surprised.

"Congrats on getting #1 in the school Serena." Ash said.

She accepted the rose. "Thanks Ash. I'm glad you're improving yourself."

"Letmmeeee grab my shoes." Serena said.

Serena locked the door after and she turned to see Ash and his Charizard. He was petting it and talking to the orange dragon.

Ash held out his hand and she accepted it. She climbed up on the large pokemon and Ash climbed up behind her.

"Charizard, can you please take us to Lumiose City?" Ash said politely.

The large pokemon gruffed and opened its wings. It started to hover above in the sky and soon started to take off.

Serena's eyes widened. "This is so beautiful! This is amaaaazinnnggg!" Her arms were spread like a bird and she squealed with delight.

They soon arrived in front of Prism tower. Serena carefully jumped off and patted Charizard. "Thank you for taking us Charizard. You're one amazing pokemon" She smiled.

Having a big ego, the orange dragon let out a huge fireball and stood taller with a triumphant pose.

Ash chuckled and returned it. "Thanks buddy."

Serena looked up and then at Ash. "You got a reservation for Prism tower? Like literally, you would have to reserve a month before getting in here." She jawdropped.

"I did. I always knew you were gonna ace finals from the start. Plus….I pulled some strings." Ash said while rubbing his nose.

The two walked in and a waiter approached them. "Reservation for Mr. Ketchum?" He said.

Ash nodded and then the waiter bowed. "Follow me please."

The two followed the man inside and got seated.

Serena looked around. The view was upstairs and was spectacular. Lumiose City itself was sparkling with bright lights. Serena looked down and saw all the shimmery houses and streets with lanterns and lights. It looked like it was from a movie, such as Tangled from Disney.

Ash ordered a big steak and Serena ordered some chicken alfredo with salad on the side. Serena, being a little flirty wrapped some pasta on her fork and motioned for Ash to eat it. Surprisingly to her, he accepted it in his mouth and ate it. "It's great isn't it?" Ash said. "Yummy! This is so delicious."

He continued to eat his steak afterwards.

Serena smiled and nodded.

Ash cut a piece of meat and fed it to Serena. She giggled.

"You wanna know what's interesting?" Serena asked Ash.

"What's up?" He said while chewing his food.

"Do you...remember me? Like when you were a little kid… summer camp….?" Serena asked unsurely.

"Uhh I'm not sure I didn't go to a summer camp since i was like 5." Ash replied.

"That summer camp…. You were there. And I was there." Serena said slowly.

She handed Ash the handkerchief. He looked at it for a moment.

"Wait...I remember now… You're the straw hat girl!" Ash said in a brighter mood.

Serena smiled and blushed. "You told me to never give up ever since I was little. I wanted to return this to you...but I never had a chance to. And here we are, reunited years later."

"Well...in that case, I'm glad I met you Serena." Ash said.

They ate some cheesecake before paying the bill and leaving.

Ash and Serena walked downstairs and Serena said, "Ash? Do you wanna explore the city a little?"

Ash smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Okay!"

The two walked around in the vendors, and sightsaw. They saw new technology and pretty decorated homes in the streets. They grabbed some ice cream and walked around more. Serena got a little tired so the two walked to a park bench and sat down to talk. It seemed like Serena could talk to that boy for hours. Their conversations seemed to thrive and there wasn't an awkward silence the whole time.

Serena looked down and then up at Ash.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? You can't judge me after this okay?" Serena said nervously.

"You can ask me anything Serena."

"Do….you like anyone?" Serena asked.

"I mean...I do have this girl I like… She's pretty… smart… and has the sweetest personality." Ash replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I like you." Serena said in a confident voice.

 **Author's note:**

 **OHHHHH MY GAAAAH. I FINALLY DID IT. THIS WAS HONESTLY ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I HAVE EVER DONE. I'M VERY PROUD OF MY WORK. AND I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS. Thanks for reading hehe. If you guys are curious... the ship is ending with amour. I hope you guys know this by now :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Because I like you." Serena said in a confident voice.

The words echoed in Ash's head. His heart thumped a little faster, but he sat there, speechless.

Serena started to lose her confidence and became anxious. She waited a little longer for Ash to say something.

Finally, having waited over 30 seconds or so of awkward silence and no feedback of any kind, she felt as if she were rejected. The girl's eyes were rimmed with tears and she was on the brink of losing it however she held it in her. The girl stood up and said, "If you're not gonna say anything, I'm going to go home now."

Turning, she started to walk away and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Just then, a hand grabbed her wrist and turned her.

Ash embraced her in a loving hug. He nuzzled his head in her neck and had his hand on the back of her head.

Serena was shocked, frozen solid- as if she was struck by an ice beam.

The raven haired boy held her face in his hands and kissed her lips tenderly. Her eyes slowly started to close after being startled.

Ash let go. He was still holding her face and he said, "That girl that I said I like? It's you Serena." Ash said.

Serena couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She hugged Ash and cried in his chest.

"You idiot Ash! You meanie. I thought you liked someone else. I really thought- that I was going to get rejected by you."

Ash rubbed her back and held onto their embrace. He kissed the top of her head.

The pair started to walk home hand in hand.

"You're cute Serena." Ash said. Serena was blushing the entire time.

-The next day…-

Ash was already at the door waiting for Serena to come out so they could walk to school together. Although aware of each other's feelings, the two decided to keep it a secret. They both treated each other like best friends still.

While walking, Serena looked at Ash's hand.

"Should...I grab his hand?" Serena thought. "Ahh! So embarrassing!" She blushed.

Their hands started touching and soon enough, Ash intertwined his fingers in hers. She looked at him in confusion.

"We keep bumping hands, so why not I just hold yours for a while?" Ash said slyly.

This made Serena turn even more red than she already is.

The two couldn't make eye contact with each other however could carry a normal conversation while walking to school.

About 5 minutes before they reached school, Serena let go of Ash's hand. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"I think it's best if we don't hold hands or act like this in front of the student body. It's already bad enough that Calem confessed to be on Friday. If people find out...you know….we're…" Serena started.

Ash put his finger to her lips. "Its okay. I understand."

They also distanced themselves and continued on the path to school.

During Lunch….

Serena had just gotten her food. She walked over to her table. Misty, Dawn, May, and Iris were conversing and once Serena sat down, all eyes were on her.

"So, how did it go?" Misty asked.

"Did you get rejected?" Dawn asked.

"Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" Iris questioned.

"Oh shut up you guys, let the girl have some space." May defended.

Serena sweatdropped. "Uhhh It was alright. We just chilled and walked around the city." She said as she took a bite of her food. Serena was trying to pretend like nothing happened between the two.

"WHHHHATT!?" All the girls roared except for May who already suspected what really happened on Friday night.

"Bummer….that was your time to confess dudeee" Misty said.

"I don't like him that way. He's just a friend." Serena exclaimed.

Serena looked at her piece of cake. She took out her knife and evenly split it in half.

Then she put one half on a plate and grabbed a fork.

"Be right back guys." She said.

The girl got up and walked over to the Elite 4 table. Ash was eating when she slid the cake to his elbow so it was in his peripheral.

"Thanks Serena." Ash said. All the boys eyed the two.

"Oh come on, you couldn't even get ME a piece of cake Serena?" Gary complained.

"Ash letmme have a piece will ya" Clemont said eagerly.

"Serena gave this cake to ME and only me." Ash rebutted stubbornly.

Calem was nonchalant and silent while the others started clamoring and bickering.

Serena started to walk off. She turned around to glance at the raven haired boy one last time. Their eyes met and he winked at her with a slight smile.

The girl turned around and smiled to herself.

She returned to her table and looked up to see her friends eye her suspiciously.

"Do friends give each other cake?" Iris said, with crossed arms.

"Yeah. Do you guys want some?" Serena asked- trying to change the subject in a nonchalant way.

"OKAYYY" They all said happily as they took a bite of her cake.

The bell rang which meant lunch was over. Everyone started to clean up and head to their next class. Serena waited for Ash to finish and she came over to his table. The two walked to class together since they had Rowan next.

The elite (3) boys glanced at the two in suspicion. The girls also came up to the boys and asked them, "we're not the only ones that think something's up right?"

The boys nodded and Gary spoke up. "Called it."

In Serena and Ash's class they were learning about pokemon evolution. Serena yawned in boredom. She already read ahead and learned this chapter last week. Ash passed a note to Serena.

 _Do you want to do homework at my house? Don't worry, strictly studying only. (;_

She smiled and nudged him and giggled a little.

It was the last class and unfortunately for Serena, Calem sat right behind her in Jupiter's class.

Feeling awkward, Serena tried to make conversation with the boy. She turned to Calem.

"How are you Calem? Are you ready for your battle tomorrow? How were the rest of your finals?" She asked.

"It was okay." He said in a monotone voice.

"Are...you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said.

"Well it doesn't look like you're fine. What's bothering you? Is it about yest-"

Calem slammed his book on his desk. The entire room was silent. "IT'S NOTHING OK. Can you stop meddling into other people's business for once Serena?"

Serena jawdropped. "Oh-... I was just worried about you….that's-"

"Well...you don't have to anymore." Calem said as he opened his book. He started vigorously writing down notes and ignored the girl.

Serena turned to face the front of the classroom. A little hurt, she opened her textbook and started doing the homework to herself, quietly.

School ended and after Serena stopped by her locker. She turned and saw her crush standing there and talking to his group of friends. The two met eyes and Ash excused himself.

The boys saw him walk up to Serena.

Gary wolf whistled and yelled, "GET AT IT YOU TWO"

The two blushed and tried to ignore whatever the boys hollered.

At Ash's house…

Delia was at work so the two had the house to themselves.

Serena sat down on Ash's bed. She started to open up her textbooks. "Okay Ash, let's finish homework really quick. If we finish early, we can chill afterwards."

"I'm hungry." Ash complained. Serena turned her head and shot him a glare.

Ash took out pocky from his backpack. "Do you wanna play the pocky game?"

Serena looked up. "What...do you have to do…?" She asked suspiciously.

The boy put one end in his mouth. "We each eat away the ends and the last person to let go...loses."

The girl turned beet red. However, she hated losing.

Ash took the first bite. Then Serena bit the other side, turning more red as their lips started inching towards each other.

Then, Serena grabbed his collar and kissed him- still blushing madly.

Their lips met for a while.

Ash was the first to pull away. "You...really hate being in second place...don't you." He teased as he wiped the chocolate off her mouth.

"Everything you do sounds so kinky…" Serena teased back.

The two got back to their studies.

After an hour, the two finished their homework. Serena stretched and thought about Calem. Her eyes were saddened at the thought of how rude he was to her today. Ash noticed her changed mood.

"Something wrong Serena?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Today in class..Calem got snappy at me. It's like he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore…" She said sadly.

"I'll teach him a lesson. Don't worry Serena, he's gonna get it." Ash said with determination.

"By the way..speaking about that dumbass… I'm battling him on Friday. If you say that he's treating you like this…. This just gives me more motivation to train harder and show him how to respect girls." Ash added. Ash jumped up off his bed. He got fired up.

Serena looked up and giggled a little. The boy looked at Serena in confusion.

"You're cute when you get defensive." She said with a smile.

Ash grabbed her wrist. "LET'S GO TRAIN THEN!" He dragged her out the house and into the fields.

"WAIT BUT I'M NOT A BATTLER…." Serena said. "I suck at battling." She whined.

"That's why we gotta train! Starting from the bottom….and now we're here right?" Ash said. "Don't give up!" He fist pumped the air.

"CHARIZARD, I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE! LET'S GO." Ash called out his orange pokemon.

"Pikachu! Come out buddy wherever you are!" Ash called.

The mouse pokemon's ears twitched and it jumped off the balcony and onto Charizard's back.

"Pi pikachu!" It said cheerfully.

"We got a very important battle tomorrow and it's all up to us to train hard to keep our #1 place. Let's work hard and never give up!" Ash said with full on motivational tone of speech.

The next day…

The whole school gathered into the gymnasium for Ash and Calem's big battle. On the home side, it was Ash Ketchum's fans and on the guest side, it was Calem's. Ash's side was blue and Calem's was red. Serena was able to get a guest pass and sit in the VIP section along with May, Dawn and Gary.

Iris, Misty and Clemont went on the other side to cheer on Calem.

The MC spoke, "With 8 wins and 1 loss this semester….in the red corner we have….CAAAALEEEEEM from Vaniville town!. Calem is currently second place in the whole school for Class A. Will this match be Calem's 9th win? Or 2nd loss?"

"Now...in the blue corner...we haveeeeee our undefeated champion…. ASH from Pallet Town! He's currently 9-0. People are wondering….will he be able to keep his place and reign as undefeated? Or will he have to step down after this match?!"

The crowd went wild as Ash and Calem stepped out onto the area.

Ash had a determined look on his face. He looked down and closed his eyes.

Serena had her hands clasped against her heart. "Never give up Ash." She thought to herself.

The referee took out the flags. "We will be using 6 pokemon with substitution at anytime. The party who ends up with pokemon unable to battle loses. Trainers….ready? BATTLE...BEGIN!"

Ash opened his eyes. "This one's for Serena." He turned his hat around and took out his first pokeball.  
"I CHOOSE YOUUUU….GRENINJA!"

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN. That's all I can say.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The blue ninja pokemon came out of its pokeball. Out in the other corner Calem threw his pokeball and a Meowstic came out.

"Greninja use aerial ace!" The ninja pokemon was quicker than lightning. It hit the cat pokemon. The cat pokemon flew back but quickly got back on its feet.

"Meowstic use shadow ball!"

"Water pulse to cancel it out!" Ash called out. There was a loud boom in the area.

Serena clamped her fist and held it near her heart. "These two...are fighting…. Not only for finals but...for me… I can feel their tension….what happened? They used to be good friends.."

"Alright now use psychic!"

"Use double team to dodge it Greninja and then cut!" Ash ordered.

The Meowstic wasn't fast enough for Greninja's speed. A blue white light came from Greninja. It grew bigger and stronger. The crowd gasped. "Greninja had mega evolved…? Is that even possible?!" The announcer called out.

The cat pokemon got dizzy from the immense speed. It lost its guard so Greninja used cut and it had a direct hit. "Finish it off with water shuriken!" Ash said.

There was water everywhere. Once it cleared up, Meowstic was on the ground with spiral eyes.

"Meowstic is unable to battle! The victory goes to Greninja!" THe referee announced.

Calem withdrew his pokemon and said, "you were great Meowstic thank you."

"Well…. If it wasn't for mega evolution even if that's considered mega evolution, Greninja wouldn't have been able to beat my pokemon." Calem taunted.

Ash and Greninja panted slightly in pain. "We just share a special bond that you and no other pokemon can have." Ash yelled back.

"If that's how it's gonna be...then…. ABSOL I CHOOSE YOU." Calem threw out his second pokeball.

"Absol...mega evolve!" The absolite stone glowed and the Absol also grew bigger with more features to it. It grew wing-like fur.

"Alright Greninja use cut!" Ash called out. The blue pokemon quickly landed a cut right after Absol finished mega-evolving. It flew back in defense mode.

"Absol, use swords dance!" Calem commanded. The white pokemon had a glowing light appearing from its fur.

"NOW USE SLASH!" Calem said.

"Clash it with cut!" Ash said quickly.

The two pokemon canceled each other out. Both had a tremendous amount of power.

"Quick attack Absol!" Calem said. It hit Greninja but it was still on its feet.

Ash thought, "damn that Absol is fast….."

"Aerial ace here we go!" Ash said. The pokemon had a direct hit against Absol.

"TOP IT OFF WITH WATER SHURIKEN!" Ash said.

"Absol, counter off with night slash!" Calem said, perspiring.

A loud boom echoed in the area and as the smoke started to fade away, Absol had fainted.

"Absol is unable to battle! The winner goes to Greninja!" The referee said.

Ash withdrew Greninja. "Alright good job Greninja, you deserve a good rest for now."

"Good job Absol you did your best." Calem complimented his pokeball before putting it away.

Calem threw out another. "Altaria! I need your assistance!"

The flying dragon pokemon cooed. It was gorgeous, like a bird in a white fluffy cloud.

"Hawlucha come on out!" Ash said. The gliding pokemon started to dance and boast a little once it appeared out of its ball. "Hawlucha, use karate chop!"

"Altaria, use Confide!" The blue dragon pokemon started to glow.

Hawlucha hit altaria but it didn't seem to do much damage.

Ash put his hand in a fist. "Alright now use flying press!"

Ash's pokemon waited for wind to pick up and it glided up in the air.

"Altaria, finish it off with dragon breath!" Calem commanded.

Direct hit at Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! The winner goes to Altaria!" The referee raised his flag.

Ash withdrew his pokemon. "Hawlucha, you were awesome."

"Alright Noivern I choose you!" Ash threw out his third pokeball.

"Noiiiiiii-verrrrrrn!" The dark colored pokemon roared.

Serena thought, "oh no it's a battle against flying and dragon type pokemon… oh Ash, please be careful.. And Calem… too…" Serena put her hand to her heart. "Please you two...don't kill each other out on the battlefield… Battling may be tough and we all want to win...but we should still be friends after this.."

"Noivern use dragon claw!" A greenish glow came from Noivern's claw and it hit Altaria. Altaria was slightly damaged but it still held on.

"That doesn't make sense! It should be super effective… how does Altaria have such strong defenses!?" Ash thought.

"Okay Altaria use dazzling gleam!" A shimmer came from the pokemon and it hit Noivern back.

"Noivern are you okay?!" Ash called out. THe pokemon responded and nodded.

"Alright Noivern use Boomburst!" Ash said.

"Altaria use dazzling gleam again!" Calem yelled.

The two moves boomed in the area and once more, canceled each other out.

Fans started screaming for Ash and screaming for Calem.

"Okay let's wrap this up Noivern, use dragon claw!" Ash said with a fist pump.

"Altaria use dragon breath!" Calem called to his pokemon.

The two pokemon collided with each other and a dark grey smoke covered the area.

As it cleared out, both pokemon have fainted.

"Both Altaria and Noivern are unable to battle!"

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont gasped. "A double knock out!" Bonnie said.

"Well...it was supereffective for both of them. I'm just really surprised at how Altaria got to hang in there longer than I expected." Clemont noted.

"Noivern you were awesome. Take a good rest." Ash said and smiled at his pokemon.

Serena said to herself, "Calem has 3 pokemon left...and Ash has 4..but Greninja is probably still tired from his last 2 battles… It's pretty much almost matched up.."

"Okay Talonflame I choose you!" Ash called out his bird pokemon.

"Taaaalooon-talon flameee!" It screeched.

Calem threw out his pokemon. "Vaporeon, I choose you!"

"Va-vaaapor" The water pokemon appeared out of its pokeball with its dazzling mermaid like tail.

"Vaporeon, use quick attack!"

"Counter it with steel wing!" Ash said. The two hit and pushed each other backwards.

"Alright now use Flame Charge!" Ash said.

A red flame surrounded Talonflame's body. "Taloooooon" It was coming towards Vaporeon at quick speed.

"Use Aurora Beam!" A blast of ice cold hit Talonflame which slowed it down. "Now quick, hit it with hydro pump!" A burst of water shot from Vaporeons mouth and directly hit Talonflame. It was supereffective!

Talonflame landed on the floor with swirly eyes. "Talonflame is unable to batle. The winner goes to Vaporeon!"

Ash withdrew his pokemon and looked at Pikachu. "You ready buddy?"

"Pi pikachu!" It hopped onto the arena. "Ash's 4th choice is Pikachu! Talk about trying to 1-up each other on type advantages.." The announcer said.

"Okay pikachu, use electroball!" Pikachu emitted a sparkling ball from its tail.

"Dodge it Vaporeon!" Vaporeon dodged easily. It was very delicate on its feet.

"Now Vaporeon use hydro pump!" A burst of water shot at Pikachu. "Pika pi!"

Ash said, "pikachu! Are you okay?!"

Pikachu shook off the water. The area was soaked in water puddles. Ash looked at the water. "That it…"

"Okay pikachu use thunderbolt on the ground!" "Pikaaaa CHUUUUUU" the water conducted electricity and it hit Vaporeon. It was super-effective!

"Quick Vaporeon, use surf on yourself!" Calem said. Vaporeon splashed a wave of water on itself and its water absorb partly healed it. "You okay Vaporeon?" "Va Vapor!" It still had a sense of determination. "Okay Vaporeon use ice beam!"

The beam of ice hit pikachu and it froze its tail.

"Pikachu no!" Ash called out.

"Quick attack Vaporeon!" Calem called out.

It hit the yellow mouse pokemon faster than a blink of an eye.

"Okay Pikachu use thunderbolt on yourself!" It tickled but it was able to crack the ice and freed pikachu's tail. "Now use quick attack on vaporeon!"

"Vaporeon, use quick attack also!" The two pokemon collided.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash said. "Vaporeon use ice beam!" The two colors yellow and blueish white created a massive boom.

It created a misty arena. "Okay pikachu HURRY AND USE QUICK ATTACK!"

Vaporeon was unable to see Pikachu as the mouse pokemon quickly hit the water pokemon.  
"Finish it off with electroball!" The mist cleared and before Calem was able to call an attack, the electroball hit his Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!"

"Okay Pikachu, take a good rest." Ash called back his mouse pokemon.

"Goodra, I choose you!"  
"Goooooo-draaaaa" It echoed its voice in the stadium.

"Clefable I need your assistance!" Calem threw out his pokeball and a light pink pokemon appeared from the blue light.

Ash clenched his teeth. "Dang...he really wants to 1 up me with move types… well that's not gonna stop us!"

"Alright Goodra Use ice beam!"

"Counter it with Moonblast!"

"Now use Dragon Pulse on the rocks!" The rocks collided and hit Clefable. "Faaable!" It cried in pain.

"Nice move Ash, trying to hit in a petty way since dragon is weak against fairy." Calem called out.

"Petty or not, it's just a battling strategy!" Ash comebacked.

"Okay Clefable use Focus blast!"

"Counter it with Ice beam!" The two beams hit each other with another echoing boom.

"Now use Moonblast!" The pink pokemon shot a beam at Goodra.

"Use Bide!" Ash commanded with sweat all over his forehead. "Come on..hang in there Goodra.."

"Now use meteor mash!" It hit Goodra. The dragon pokemon held on strong. "Now...let her rip Goodra!"

Goodra let out its bide and it hit Clefable. "Quick use Moonblast!"

Clefable let out is moonblast before Bide hit Clefable.

A shining light shone and blinded the audience's eyes.

"Both Goodra and Clefable are unable to battle!"

Serena gasped. No way! "They just keep canceling their pokemon out! Now Calem only has one pokemon..but it's his strongest… and Ash has 2 pokemon he already use that are tired…" She had a worried look on her face. "Come on Ash...don't..give up."

"Okay Pikachu, ready to battle once more?" Ash looked at his partner. "Pika!"

It hopped on the battlefield once more.

"This is my final and best pokemon. CHESNAUGHT I CHOOSE YOU!"

One stomp of the green grass pokemon and the stadium floor shook. "Battle begin!"

"Lets get it started Pikachu, use iron tail!" Ash commanded the mouse pokemon.

It hit Chesnaught but it rarely did any damage. The shell was very strong and protective.

"Chesnaught use brick break!"

"Counter it with iron tail!" The two impacted their moves and made a loud crashing sound. "Pika pi!"

"Okay use electroball!"

"Slice it through with brick break once more!"

"Nows your chance use quick attack to gain speed, spin, duck and use iron tail from below!" Ash said.

Pikachu hit its iron tail from under Chesnaught's shell where it was vunerable.

Chesnaught was injured a bit. "Hit it back with body slam!" Calem called out.

"P-ikaaaa!" Pikachu cried. Ash jawdropped. The giant pokemon slammed onto his mouse pokemon. There was a loud thundering sound.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Chesnaught!" The referee called.

Ash ran to his pokemon and picked it up. "You okay buddy?"

"Pikaaaa pi…" It responded weakly. "You did great bud, remember Chesnaught is still injured from your attacks. Take a good rest Pikachu." He carried his pokemon back to his square.

Serena sighed. "I hope Pikachu is okay.."

Ash took a deep breath. It was now 1 pokemon each and Greninja was at a type disadvantage. Who is going to be the last one standing?

"Greninja come on out!" Greninja came out of the blue glittery beam.

"Alright Greninja let's give it all...WE GOT!"

The two were in sync immediately and a glow formed in Greninja. It grew an X on the back and was surrounded by water.

"Greninja use cut!"  
"Hit it with brick break!" Calem called out.

The two pokemon hit each other head on.

"Now use Wood hammer Chesnaught!" Calem said.

"Double team quick!" Ash said. The ninja pokemon created multiple copies of itself.

"Keep your eyes peeled Chesnaught, Greninja could attack from anywhere."

"Now use cut at its legs!" Ash said.

The cut tripped Chesnaught and it landed on its shell like a turtle on its back.

"Hit it with aerial ace!" Ash said. Aerial ace did the job. Kinda. Chesnaught's defense was weakened greatly, not to mention Pikachu also weakened it.

"Chesnaught body slam let's go!" The giant pokemon lept up in the sky and was heading straight down on Greninja.

"WAATER SHURIKEN!" Ash punched the air with confidence. The two pokemon had a major impact against each other. Smoke came up again. And in the shadows, one pokemon remained standing.

"Who will it be?!" The announcer cried out as the audience screamed and cheered.

Ash closed his eyes. "You got this Greninja."

Serena clenched her hand to her heart even tighter.

Calem squinted as the smoke started to clear.

Greninja stood standing, and Chesnaught lied with swirly eyes.

"Chesnaught is unable to battle! The winner is Greninja which means, ASH KETCHUM IS STILL OUR CURRENT CHAMPION!"

One tear came down from Serena's face. "He won. He did it. Oh Ash…"

 **WHEWW. this was by far the longest battle, the longest chapter i've ever written. I am terribly sorry I haven't updated for months. I was very very consumed with school. I feel as if you guys never gave up on this piece and I'm so happy I have such dedicated fans. Thank you so much for believing in me and reading my works. I truly appreciate you readers. Well I am happy to announce that I will be working even harder for the next chapters! It will most likely be updated every week for the next 2 months or so before going back to school. Happy reading my babies :)**

 **PS: its been exactly a year since I published this fanfic! Happy 1 year :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ash received a golden trophy for winning and shook Calem's hand. "Hey man, I'm sorry about the Serena thing. I promise I won't interfere with you two anymore."

"Thanks Calem I really appreciate it."

"Friends?" "Friends." They smiled at each other as the audience cheered.

Calem's fans cheered, "we still love you Calem!"

Ash met up with Serena and the rest of his friends. Gary noogied him and said "Knew you could keep your title!"

"Congratulations Ash" Serena said cutely while blushing.

"Thanks Serena." He gave a thumbs up to her.

That night Ash and his friends had a party over at Ash's house. They all had sandwiches and pizza and laughed over various board games. Some were playing a game on their phone called Pets Go where they catch these animals called "dogs, cats, snakes," etc and use them to battle and compete in competitions. (LMAO) xD pokemon go spoof

Gary exclaimed, "hey I know how about we watch a tv show? Pretty sure there's a new episode of Kantonian Horror Story coming out tonight."

Gary took the remote and turned on the tv.

BREAKING NEWS

The reporter announced that Team Rocket is on the loose and could be anywhere to steal pokemon. They were recently spotted near Celadon City and Saffron City. She warned to keep everyone's pokemon safe and eyes aware for any suspicious conduct.

The channel buzzed a bit before changing to Celadon's broadcasting news show.

A girl named Penelope was holding a stack of papers and sat behind a big desk. She was just finished with reporting this week's weather.

"Now that the weather is done...how about we get in touch with tonight's latest gossip and main squeeze? It is rumored that Celadon's #1 braniac and pokemon performer in the school, trainer Serena is currently going out with Celadon High's #1 battler, Ash Ketchum? Or is she going out with Celadon High's #2 in secrecy?"

Two pictures side by side appeared on the screen. It was slightly blurry and on the left it had Calem and Serena pinned against the wall that one day and the one on the right had a picture of Serena's and Ash's back holding hands on their way home that night Serena and Ash confessed to each other.

Serena sweatdropped and was astonished. Everyone in the room jawdropped and stared at the plasma flat tv screen. Gary turned off the tv and looked at Calem who was in the kitchen getting a cup of punch. May looked at Serena with worried eyes.

Everyone looked at Serena, Ash and Calem. It was Paul that spoke up first.

"So Serena...who are you ACTUALLY going out with… or are you cheating…" He asked politely but eagerly.

"Is that why the two boys were fighting really hard against each other in today's battle?" Iris asked curiously.

"Guys let her speak." Dawn defended.

Serena wiggled around nervously. She didn't know she was gonna have to tell the truth so soon. She put her hands behind her back and looked at the ground.

"I….. I-'m going out with…" She started.

"Me." a voice said from the room. All eyes followed where the voice came from.

Ash came up to Serena confidently. "She's going out with me." He said.

"Serena's my girlfriend and has been my girlfriend for about a week or two." Ash announced to his friends at the party.

Ash took Serena by the waist and smiled at her.

"Awwwwwh" May sighed. "So q"

Trevor took a snapshot of this moment on his camera. Everyone started clapping. Gary called out from the corner of the room. "It's about time Ashy-Boy!" He wolf whistled.

A couple hours later the party ended and everyone left. Serena stayed back to help Ash clean up.

"Hey, Serena?"  
"Yeah Ash?"

"I'm sorry...you wanted to keep it a secret…" Ash said apologetically while rubbing the back of his head.

"No its okay, people would have found out anyways. Besides, this shows witnesses that I'm not cheating so in a way it looks better for the both of us." Serena assured.

Serena came up to Ash and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Let's play a game. We clean up a room as fast as possible. Loser owes the winner a kiss!" Ash suggested.

"Ugh Ash, you're always finding a way to get more kisses from me…" Serena said. "OK READY SET GO." She started cleaning faster than a pikachu's thunderbolt.

"HEY WAIT IM NOT READY YET, NO FAIR!" Ash complained as he dashed into the dining room to clean up his assigned section.

Some hours passed and Serena flopped herself on Ash's couch. "Whewwww. These people sure know how to make a mess. Parties are fun they said...it'll be lit they said… well no one ever talks about how fun it is to clean up other people's mess…" She grumbled.

"I guess i lost then huh.." Ash said sadly. "Then I guess i'll just have to..KISS YOUUU" He piped up.

He landed on the couch and started rapidly pecking Serena's cheeks with millions of kisses until she giggled her heart out. "You're cute when you smile Serena." He said. She turned a little pink and hid her face in her hair cutely.

It was midnight and Serena's mom texted her that she had to leave around 9 pm to catch a flight to train kids in the Kanto region about rhyhorn racing.

Serena got up to get her jacket. "I have to go home now...its time for bed Ash."

Ash got up to walk her to her house. At the porch she turned and gave Ash a quick kiss. "Night babe" She winked and quickly closed the door.

Ash chuckled to himself as he walked back to his house. "Goodnight Serena."

Serena quickly showered and went up to her room. It was lonely, cold and quiet which worried her a bit. She was in her bed cuddled up when she heard a tap on her window door. She looked out of her window and saw a single red rose attached to a balloon. She smiled at the rose and took it inside.

She put the rose next to her nightstand and got under the blankets again. The girl closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

 **Hey hey heeey so i've been thinking...**

 **should i start wrapping up this fanfic and start another one? i'm kinda on writer's block rn... i mean we all know those 2 are gonna end up together... i was thinking of starting a story with ash and serena hating each other at first / ash is a playboy serena hates/ is annoyed of him and they both start falling in love n stuff. whaat yall thinkkkkk**

 **review your opinions! :)))**


	13. Chapter 13 (Final)

Chapter 13

It was a bright and sunny day and as Serena was putting on her final touches of her makeup, her door knocked. She opened it and saw a tall built boy around the same age as her. He smiled at her nervously and scratched his nose. "Hi Serena."

She smiled and kissed him. "Good morninnngggggg Ash. Come inside.

The teenagers went into the kitchen and the boy sat down. "Wooow you prepared breakfast for me too?!" He said excitedly.

She giggled. "Same old Ash.."

The table was neatly placed and spread with many plates. It had 2 pieces of toast, some sunny side up eggs, bacon, and yogurt with fruits in a cup.

Ash immediately started digging in and gobbling all the food up. On the other hand, Serena was calmly eating her food and watching her boyfriend eat.

The two cleared the table and started to walk to school together.

"Serenaaaaaaa do you wanna go on a date with me this Saturday?" Ash said.

"Oh? Where to?" She asked.

"Hhmmm I was thinking….an amusement park? I dont know it seems like girls like to go there...or maybe shopping?" Ash said nervously.

"We can go shopping and go to an amusement park! They're located in the same area in Fuchsia City." She suggested.

"Great! Sounds like a date! I hope theres lots of food there." He said eagerly.

She laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "You're always thinking about food Ash. So meetup at my house at 1 then?" She suggested. "Okay."

Once the two got to school all eyes were on them. Apparently only Ash and Serena's group of friends knew and confirmed they were dating. It was not the same for the rest of the school.

Girls in the hallway whispered about Serena. "She's walking to school with Ash...that means they're dating? Ugh what a brainiac tho. Who would have thought they'd end up together. They look like water and oil. Isn't he into battling and she's into like...idk studying and pokemon showcases/baking?" "looks to me like they won't last long. Then maybe afterwards I will be able to date Ash.."

Serena had a saddened look on her face. Ash overheard some and put his hands over her ears. "Don't listen to them Serena." He assured.

Then, the broadcasting crew bombarded Ash and Serena. "Is it true that you two are dating? Or is Serena dating Calem? Who is dating who!?" Penelope interrogated. Ash had enough of this. He faced the camera and said, "honestly, I'm sick of this drama and 'popular people' gossip crap. Why don't you guys mind your own business or at least say something positive for a change? And yes for your information, I am dating Serena. She's my girlfriend so unless you want a battle from the toughest trainer in the school, leave her alone." Ash turned to Serena and kissed her in front of the camera.

Everyone watching live and on tv in the classrooms went bezerk. There was a whole bunch of clamor going on in the classrooms. The elite members and Serena's group of friends smiled and cheered.

"You get em Ashy- boy!" Gary whistled and whooped.

Serena was red af when she walked into the classroom. She was still frazzled and dizzy from all the commotion. Ash handed her a water bottle. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No its okay. I'm glad things are all cleared up now. At least people won't talk as much anymore."

Ash gave her a thumbs up. "Come on, let's go to class."

It was Saturday and Serena got all ready for her date with Ash. She brushed her hair and put on slight mascara. She heard a knock on the door and yelled, "Coming!"

A cheerful boy smiled and waved happily at his girlfriend. "Come on lets hurry so we can eat the food there! I'm so excited to try out their fried oreos!"

Serena giggled. "Alright Ash, you're always so so hungry…!"

They arrived at the amusement park and Serena gasped at the rollercoasters. "Wow! It's so big and colorful!" She exclaimed.

Ash was already in line for the food. He was jumping up and down like a little excited kid. Serena facepalmed and walked up to him.

The couple went on rollercoasters, and played many games. They ate tons of food and laughed.

It was about 6 pm and they were getting ready to leave.

Ash said, "Serena do you wanna go on the ferris wheel before leaving?"

She nodded. "Okaay. It's a lot less scary than all the other rides we went on today." They went inside and it slowly started to go up. Serena's eyes lit up at all the lights. "Look Ash! You can see everything from up here! It's so beautiful.."

"I think you're more beautiful Serena." Ash said.

Serena looked at him. "I...I didn't think you would like a girl like me. Sometimes I have my bursts of confidence but other times… I get insecure… I wouldn't ever want to lose you Ash. I care so much about you and… and i just..I think I…"

"I love you."

Serena looked up at Ash. "You what?" She asked.

Ash repeated his statement. "Serena, I love you."

Serena smiled and kissed him. "I love you too Ash."

They kissed again once they reached the top of the ferris wheel and continued cuddling until the ride was over.

"Serena?" Ash said.

"Yeah Ash?"

"Don't forget to smile." He said.

 **YEEEEEEEEEET. IM DONE. Im currently in the process of writing another one! This one won't have any pokemon or anything and its gonna be out of character themed! So like an AU. I really really hope you guys liked this fanfiction! I'm such an amourshipper lmao xD**

 **Sending hugs and love to everyone who pulled through and stuck through this fanfiction. I promise, for the next one, i will update at least once a month. This fiction took a lot longer than I expected and I was v close to give up on this but im glad i didn't. I hope you guys enjoy my new one coming up :) 3 3 xoxo -wtflyingwitchtroll**

 **PS: UPDATE I JUST SAW XYZ EP 38 IN ENG SUBS AND I NEARLY WENT TO TEARS. I WILL NOT POST SPOILERS BUT IT MADE ME CRY.**


End file.
